Truth Or Dare
by Mogseltof
Summary: Friday night in the Gryffindor common room... Parvati gets a little bored.


**Truth or Dare**

A group of motley students are sitting in the Gryffindor common room.

Two girls- Hermione and 'Pede- are focusing on homework, poring over sheets of paper strewn across a table. 'Pede's name is Millicent (A/N: kudos to anyone who can figure out why she's called 'Pede), but she likes 'Pede.

A group of boys are playing exploding snap- a few already have singed eyebrows. Neville is focusing hard, but Seamus keeps losing his concentration and Ron tries to use this to his advantage. Fred and George nudge the growing pile every so often; hoping to make it explode before it reaches their turn.

A chess game is happening a few feet away. Dean is engaged in a shouting match with Seamus, barely noticing the game Harry has already won.

A trio of girls gossip on a couch. Lavender and Parvati include Ginny in their talks.

A few things happen. In the space of a few minutes Hermione and 'Pede slam their books shut, Harry yells a triumphant "Checkmate!", to Dean's disgust, and the pile of dynamite like cards explode in a distracted Seamus' face to the hilarity of Fred, who was last to poke it.

Parvati whispers something to the other two and stands. "Who wants to play truth or dare?" she announces to the room at large.

'Pede agrees enthusiastically, Hermione reluctantly. Fred and George grin and shout assent, always up for a dare. Ron and Harry hesitate, but a death glare from Hermione persuades them to join. Dean and Seamus, still shouting, nod distractedly. They are so caught up that they would agree to explore the digestive system of a hippogriff if asked. Neville looks nervous, but says yes.

"Right." Says a satisfied Parvati. Lavender and Ginny start to shove tables and armchairs out of the way while the others pack up the dregs of their activities- and in the case of the cards, the actual remains.

Soon they were all in a circle. Neville was sweating, and Ron and Harry looked slightly nervous.

"Ok." Says Parvati. "Who wants to go first?"

"Well it was your idea." Hermione is a touch waspish.

Parvati is a little taken aback but concedes smugly. "Ok. Hermione- truth or dare?"

Hermione groans and weighs up her options. "Truth."

"Who would you snog- a hippogriff or Ginny?"

"A hippogriff. It would be marginally safer." Quips Hermione. There is laughter and Ginny half smiles.

"Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?" she inquires of the brunette. There's more laughter.

"Ron, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Is the prompt reply.

Hermione thinks for a moment, then asks "What's our elective if you don't complete?"

Lavender answers "You have to tell Snape you love him." Reactions are mixed- Neville mutters under his breath while Seamus and Dean stop arguing and start paying attention. Ron and Harry are horrified while Fred and George near die of laughter. 'Pede snorts and the other two just shrug.

Hermione nods- "Ron, I dare you to show up to Potions tomorrow wearing a girls uniform, with heeled shoes, a hot pink scarf tied around your neck, dangly earrings and a tiara. And lipstick." The group collapses with appreciative laughter at the revolted look on Ron's face. Harry pats his shoulder sympathetically, but can't hide his grin.

Ron scowls at the hyenas he calls friends. " 'Pede. Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to send a signed love note to Malfoy."

"Done. Um… Lavender"

"Truth."

"Lets see… If you had to snog one female in this room, who would it be?"

Lavender ponders this carefully. "Parvati…"

"I'm flattered" the hypothetical snogee replies dryly. Lavender sighs with relief.

"Fred."

"Dare."

"You have to somehow dye Snape's wardrobe pink by the end of this week." This receives more crows of laughter and Fred agrees smirking.

"Ginevra!"

"Shove it Fred, dare."

Fred scowled, he'd been hoping to get information out of her. "You have to land a pile of fireworks in the Slytherins' breakfast tomorrow. Without nasty teachers like Snape or Umbridge noticing of course."

Ginny nodded thoughtfully. "I hope you've got some fireworks- you know mum never lets me buy any. Neville, truth or dare?"

"Truth…"

Ginny smiled. "Neville, if you had to pick between… um… chocolate and… Turkish delight what would it be?"

The group stared at her while Neville looked relieved and answered in favour of chocolate. "What?" She replied defensively "It's an important life choice!" George rolled his eyes.

Neville hesitated. "Parvati."

"Truth."

"Um… if you had to snog Umbridge or Snape…"

"I would hex myself into oblivion first, but if I had to, Snape. Harry?"

He started, he'd almost forgotten he was playing. "Um… dare…"

She smirked. "I dare you to make out with Ginny in front of Umbridge." Ron and the twins cracked evil smiles. Harry turned deep red and Ginny rolled her eyes while the rest were laughing.

The look on Harry's face when Ginny gave him a lusty wink and asked if he'd like to practise drove them all over the edge into hysterics, and even he joined in.

George had to sing love songs to Crabbe and Goyle over breakfast, Seamus had to wear neon pink robes for a day, Lavender had to proclaim her undying love for Zacharias Smith and the dares came thick and fast.

* * *

At lunch the next day, after half of them had received detentions and Ron had suffered quite the humiliation at potions, Parvati noticed Malfoy drop a letter like it was a hot iron. He walked stiffly over to the Gryffindor table, tapped Ron on the shoulder and said "Weasley, I do not, and never will, swing that way." As he walked back to his table Ron looked at the others, puzzled. 'Pede looked at him with innocent brown eyes. "You said it had to be a signed love letter. You didn't specify who from though."

This time, the laughter could be heard from the North tower.


End file.
